The Fallen
by whisperlillylovesjuicey1978
Summary: chapter 1, emma morrow returns home thinking life is  great,family and her boyfriend Esai.When they discover there love is tragic romeo and juliet.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen

Chapter one

Emma was looking forward to going home and introducing her boyfriend Esai to her parents and family. She had meet his parents about 3years ago at the colleges parents visitation weekends and even though her family never showed up she understood due to there business and other dealings. Esai lived about 15min from where she was born and raised and couldn't believe they never meet till now. Esai came in and asked her if she was ready to go as she finished packing the last box, she smiled and said yes! (flashback)

They meet their second year at Harvard university at a party,They were both home sick and soon found out they had alot in common. They went on study dates which soon ending with him fallen asleep at her dorm and her at his. Before long they had fallen in love they never talked about their families especially Emma ,it wasn't that she was ashamed but more like afraid he would run off.(over)

AS she pulled into the garage her father and brother owned, she saw her best friend juice working under a pulled very close and blew the horn,juice jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the car and came out cussing ready to punch the shit head who blew the horn in his ear. When he looked around a huge smile came across his face your home and ran and yanked emma out of the car giving her a big bear gave emma a friendly kiss on the lips and went and got her bags. At one time this was of been emma's dream come true but now everything was walked in and found her mom and dad arguing over stupid paper they saw her they were excited and before they could get a word out jax came running in about damn time lil sis was wondering where you loved her big brother she loved all of them like her brother and uncles. She turned to her dad and asked him when the meeting with the Mayans was due to the fact she knew Spanish and none of them even juice did. He looked at his beautiful daughter you are the best you know,she smiled, set for later this evening and tonight your welcome home party baby. Oh and you can invite your boyfriend you talk so much about. Im on it dad and i love both of walked in the club house and was ambushed with her family trying to get hugs and kisses. One of her favorite uncle's was happy, he grabbed her and swung her around in his bear hug. Hey m&m ,hows my girl doing? juice came up and said my girl as he handed her the keys to her apt. She smiled not letting the butterflies show when he says stuff like that,she didn't want to admit ,she still has a torch for him. He was her first love but no one knew not even juice. Emma got to her room and was unpacking as her phone rung and it was baby whats you doing? I am missing you like crazy mi amor (my love).Emma loved when he spoke spanish to her and loved it looks like my dad has plans for me today but what do you have plans tonight sweetie. Well emma said mydad has plans for me toda but they are throwing me a party tonight will you come and meet my familia. Si mi amor she time is the party? she said i don't know but ill call she was talking juice banged on the doors and told her it was time to Esai i got to go,he said yeah me too as they hung up they said I love you.

She climbed on th back of juices bike and they were off to the meet with the Mayans. When they arrived at the park Emma was nervous this was the first time she ever been on a mission with and Jax noticed the tension in her eyes and jax told juice to stay close to her,juice looked at him and nodded and said like you have to asked. She watched as her father and brother approached the Mayans and looked up at juice ,he smiled at her then grabbed her hand and lead her to the men were talking when she came around and wasn't looking up till she heard a familiar voice. Emma raised her head to the voices and their they stood both of them,Esai and his father. Esai turned his head when hear a gasping sound, his eyes about bugged out of his head when he saw her standing stared at each other with disbelief, Esai father looked and noticed emma quickly and asked clay who she was not wanting blood bath in the 's my daughter Emma,Alvarez and Esai looked at each other and clay said i brought her to translate if necessary. Esai hung his head so no one could see his worry but emma could since the change and her own body made a shift and juice whispered in her ear are you ok,She looked and nodded and Esai tried not to look at each other their was only three people who knew and emma thought that was a enough for now. Emma was really quiet on the way home and was trying not to start crying so when she got back to the club house she jumped off the bike and ran to her apt. Juice came running after her but she had done reached the wrong he yelled through the door,she couldn't tell him so she did the best she could and told him that she need to pee really bad. He believed her but wasn't leaving until chibs came in and said chapel now. She sat there in her bathroom crying when he phone started ringing,it was answered the phone and he was cursing in spanish,hey she said,he stopped are you okay what the hell emma clay morrow is your ! she said,I haven't told them anything because they will not let us be together .What are we going to do? We are leaving emma this friday and never coming back will you go with me? Emma listen to his plan and she knew she loved him so she said yes to there plan. Her plan was to enjoy her time with her family and friends while she was there. Her and Esai had it all planned and he told her he had to do something for his dad. So she dressed for the party and hung out with everyone everyone started asking where her boyfriend was but she old them he couldn't make the party died down emma wanted to go to bed so she left the party early.

The next day was full of shopping and hanging with old friends,she played with abel and watched juice and halfsak use each other like punching sat there with cherry watching them make idiots of them selves. Cherry wanted to know everything about emma man and she couldn't say nothing but a few things. later that night there was a huge commotion at theclub someone had taking a hit on her dad and uncles and of all things it was the was busy with chibs trying to save some irishmans life, so she called Esai,he answered and she asked him if it was told her no but it was the others guys. This was war,Esai told her that they would meet at the park at 2 and his dad knew.

Emma had her bags packed and in the car when she pulled off,she felt bad for not saying goodbye to her knew they wouldn't understand so she left them a note:

Dear,family

I love you all but i need to get away to clear my head,The reason i could face yall is because im guilty of falling in love with the wrong boyfriend is Esai, Alverez son im sorry i didn't know until the one of us love each other and we want to be together.

love always Emma.

Tig came looking for emma when he found the note and took it to jax,tig hadn't read it when he saw the face change in jax face. he yelled where is juice! juice came running in when he heard his name called what's the you know she was leaving!who left juice asked a bot confused, jax looked up emma why the damn mayan boy esai the one that happy is going to take care of is her boyfriend!everyone stopped and ran for there bikes they had to get to the park before it happened.

Emma meet Esai beside the tree he was smiling as he walked up to grabbed her and kissed her so passonite,his body pushing up on her's backing her right into the let out as light moan as he heard his dad bike driving here he said i gotta talk to my dad but he doesn't know your stayed put and watched him as he talked to his dad when they got up they headed to the food the hell is happy doing here!Omg She watched in horror as ESai turned his back to happy not seeing the huge knife heading straight for his started screaming and running as fast as she could he looked up and show the horror in her eyes then everything went ran over to where the two men stood over the love of life bleeding out on the ground!Why !Why did you kill him was in horror as he stod there with her screaming and crying looked at happy and told emma he was sorry!she stood there in misery as she saw the two exstange some both turned and walked off,she fell on her knees trying to save him even know she knew he was gone her love,her told emma to leave before someone saw her and she was so mad at happy like never before she picked up a fork and stabbed him in the arm with yelled a whimper andshe ran not that she was afraid but because she heard them coming on the bikes. Emma reached her car but not before her father,jax ,juice and the other guys reached me alone I hate all of tried to talk to his daughter but she wasn't hearing it she jumped in the car and drove off almost knocking there bikes saw happy as he reached them knowing telling them the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uncertain

Emma was speeding down the highway trying to lose the swam of motorcycles closing in behind had nothing to say to any of them and wanting to be alone to grieve for esai on her on. She couldn't believe her family would do something like that and for esai on father to sit by and watched what was she to do,she couldn't go to the police no matter how mad at them she couldn't do that. Her thought went to juice, her best friend she needed him now but he was one of them. Crying uncontrollable she pulled over hoping they didn't see where she went,she heard the roar of their engines as they passed the parking lot she was hiding cell phone rung and she seen her fathers name, apparently they noticed she wasn't on the road answered and didn't give him time to speak:Leave me alone and let me think! she slammed the phone down and turned it off. Clay looked up at the guys and told them lets go back to the club house,she needs time so we will allow guys all looked at each other and nodded,jax asked clay if she was okay and clay looked at them and said i don't know how to fix this we screwed up in a big way but it had to be done.

Emma checked herself in to a room for the night,she called esai mom and her mom told her what happen,Emma wanted to tell her the truth but she listen as she told emma about them finding esai in a ally with a knife to his told emma she would call her with the funeral arrangements when they were hung the phone up and fell to the ground crying wishing someone was there to help her but there was no of curiosity she dialed juice number,he answered on the first ring,Emma where are you? ,come on talk to me plz!he could hear her crying and felt i will come and not tell the guys if u need me plz ,let me help!you have helped enough don't you think!why did you not tell me!he listened and try to answer her Emma it was a groups decision he tired to kill ur father and i couldn't tell you because i didn't know he was your boyfriend. She was pissed he would never hurt my dad or anyone i love she shouted,Juice told her well he did if you don't believe me ask his dad emma.

She hung her phone off and decide that she was going to call him when the man answered she asked for Alvarez and he got on the phone,emma asked him if there was a hit on her dad that night and was esai behind it. He told her that yes it was true and because he messed the hit up he had to pay with his on couldn't believe it,he really did try to kill my she hung the phone up she felt madder then anything he was a trader not her family Esai started this,but why?.

She cried herself to sleep that night and had a nightmare re living the accident but instead of it being Esai it was woke up screaming and having night sweats,she picked her phone up and dialed a familar the voice answered she simply said i need you,she told him where she was and she hung up.

It seemed like forever but when she heard the knock on her door she ran to open it and there stood clasped in his arms crying and he just held her rubbing her head and back reassuring her everything was going to be okay. He gently pushed her back so he could close the door and he walked her over to the sat there hanging on for dear life he asked her what made her change her mind and before she thought about it she told him the dream and she looked at him and said i can't lose you !He brushed her cheek and told her he wasn't going no finally fell asleep laying in his arms no nightmare just a peaceful she woke up the next morning,she decided to go talk with the followed her on the bike so in case she ran for were all in the chapel when she arrived,juice went in and told them she wanted to talk to waited for juice to come get her,while waiting her phone rung it was Esai mother oh damn!now what am i to do so she listened as Mrs. Alvarez told Emma bout the arrangements and begged Emma to come. Emma told her she would do her best,when she turned juice was standing against the wall shaking his head and told her they were ready.

She walked in and expected them to be mad but instead they all apologized and wished things were understood and told them that and even though it hurt she would deal with it but she wasn't ready to forgive not told them she was going to the funeral and even though they didn't like it they respected her and Clay said you will take someone with you.I will call Alvarez and you decide who going huh she knew who was going and she looked at juice.

As they drove to the funeral home she couldn't help but be sad after all she knew a side of esai that no one loved him and was ready to live with him forever,She looked in the mirror and noticed juice watching her and she smiled at him. Jax insisted he drive and she still couldn't understand how she ended up with both of them but it was fine she loved her brother and when she thought of juice she couldn't help being grateful for him being came in the back but when Maria Alvarez saw Emma she went to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the and Jax stayed in the back not wanting to cause a .Alvarez introduce Emma to Esai family and friends and everyone was veery glanced at her two bodyguards in the back they were a lil out of place but their eyes never left the funeral they followed the line to the grave yard,Mrs,Alvarez hanging on to her for support,Marcos Alvarez stood near as he watched the women grief for the lost of his son and for a moment he regretted putting them through this pain. Emma couldn't do it she held her emotions in for as long as she could and she just lost it Mrs Alvarez clung to emma for support but emma wanted to run,run as fact as she could but she wouldn't not said her goodbyes and ass he started to walk away Mrs,Alvarez handed emma a rosery that esai wore all the time even when he was killed,he would want you to have stared at the necklace and said thank you,she noticed marcos looking at her he nodded and she nodded back and then turned and walked heart was aching as she walked toward her brother and he could lookin her eyes knowing she couldn't handle this kinda pain he walked meeting her and grabbed her in for a hug he whispered im sorry,she looked and nodded but her heart was breaking and there was nothing they could do to fix told jax to take her home and she got on the bike she glanced over to see juice watching her,he smiled and she smiled back.


End file.
